Footsteps in the Sand
by tremor3258
Summary: Inspired by Unofficial Literary Challenge 24 prompt - Temporal Research. Republic intelligence agents ask Admiral seh'Virinat for help, getting a handle on 'recent' events as the history shaking invention of easy time travel threatens everything built by the Romulan people.


Footsteps in the Sand

Set after 'The Temporal Front' and the start of Na'kuhl raids on Alliance convoys

Inspired by Unofficial Literary Challenge 24 prompt 2 – 'Temporal Research'

By tremor3258

* * *

Republic Navy Report: Most High Secret Clearance. Unauthorized access is considered a violation of Oaths to the Republic, requiring ultimate restitution.

Cc: Temporal defense agent, Subcommander Kail – route via Republic Intelligence, Jenolan Division, Operative Mena

Cc: Praetor's Office: New Romulus High Command.

Original Source: _I.S.S. Lexington_ ( _Paradox_ -class dreadnought, see incident report 234747-B32), New Romulus orbit, Navy dockyards.

INCIDENT REPORT: Terrorist attack on Kyrana Research Lab Stardate 85812.13

Primary Author: Fleet Admiral An'riel tel'Riessei seh'Virinat

Testimony: _Lexington_ department heads

Attached logs: _Lexington_ complete computer core dump – Stardate 85811.06 (personal time) to 85817.23 (objective)

Kyrana computer access logs.

Personal logs: Lead Researcher Noye, Kyrana Research Lab

Audio and tricorder readings – diplomatic team, New Khitomer – 2769 cross-temporal expedition.

Ground combat report, diplomatic team, New Khitomer.

Passive scans, Galactic Union timeship, _U.S.S. Pastak_.

Shipyard evaluation – damage analysis, _I.S.S. Lexington_.

Report follows:

Temporal Defense was contacted by crosstime counterparts on establishment of temporal regulations in future period. Admiral seh'Virinat was recommended, following previous engagements with _U.S.S._ _Pastak_ (Captain Benjamin Walker, commanding) following temporal incursions surrounding quantum phase inhibitor activation in Federation space.

 _I.S.S. Lexington_ was chosen as envoy vessel by Republic Command due to its origination as a temporal vessel. Passive scans and recording devices were maintained by all away team officers. Temporal incursion occurred during the ceremonies, consisting of a terrorist attack on gathered officials and site. Leader of attack was voice and biometric matched to Kyana Research Lab Chief Researcher Noye.

This was an indicated deviation from previous timestream. Vessels included Krenim ships, and Alliance-controlled _K.I.S. Annorax_. Scans indicated significant changes from known configuration. Local vessels and _Lexington_ drove off forces. _Annorax_ temporal jumped to escape vessel. See attached tactical logs.

 _Pastak_ invoked temporal incursion to return _Lexington_ to present, at Kyana. _Annorax_ was still docked and matched previous configuration – no aberrant chroniton flows were detected, and state of Lab matched both _Pastak_ and _Lexington's_ previous records. Upon confrontation, Noye engaged several explosives that were disarmed by local security and the away team, and seized the _Annorax_ using his authority to obtain command codes.

Krenim vessels of unknown origin then attacked the Lab. Please see attached preliminary quantum analysis of debris. _U.S.S. Pastak_ assisted in defense. _Lexington_ destroyed multiple separated squadrons – see analysis by tactical and intelligence departments on dispositions and predicted objectives. Previously unknown Krenim Imperium dreadnought assisted _Annorax_. Diplomatic credentials were engaged to protest to Krenim Imperium, which disavowed knowledge or construction of any dreadnaughts by their government. This has been preliminarily confirmed by Delta Command.

 _Annorax_ was defeated using recommendations previously developed by Republic Navy Strategy Office. No modifications were detected. _Lexington_ was drawn into temporal wake when Noye attempted to flee. Science logs of time-wake are attached, but temporal movement did not match Iconian Incursion.

 _Annorax_ used unknown methodology of what is being called a temporal disruption to cause subspace incursion within _Lexington_ 's port nacelle, forcing shutdown of primary EPS system, allowing _Annorax_ to escape. _Pastak_ was able to lock onto our location and return to present.

 _Annorax_ received damage during temporal travel and it is believed the ship's temporal core was damaged. No signs of temporal modification were present when returned, and Captain Walker has indicated no large-scale disruption of timeline from 'conventional' time travel incursions. Noye's stated motivations and his personal logs indicate a desire to restitute for temporal incursion that removed his wife and her species from current time. These conditions still exist, indicating the temporal weapon failed or was not fired.

Personally, I believe the _Annorax_ was crippled and refitted to a 'conventional' heavy warship. The Alliance should have been either removed from existence or else militarily strengthened so that a conventional victory in the Iconian War was possible, removing the need for the construction of the _Annorax_. While a vessel of its power remains heavily dangerous, the Accords and their forces, which are favorable to the Republic, still exist. The Republic Navy's uniform still in existence indicates the 'Galactic Union' is not a government on the integration level of the Republic or Federation, and their stated goals remain aligned with the Republic.

* * *

Subcommander Kail put down the PADD with the report, re-reading it as he approached on autopilot. It had taken some time to arrive, even given the methods of shortcutting causality he was entrusted with. The Na'kuhl's fitful raiding, pirates forgotten in some distant future, was proving a serious distraction for the few Temporal Defense officers. But the fact remained, the weapon that ended the Iconian War was still loose, and there were three constants in that weapon's development. And Captain Nog had already been cleared. He wasn't looking forward to this.

He stood up and returned to the pilot seat of the little shuttle as it beeped for attention. Ahead of him was the vast bulk of a _Deihu_ -class warbird, its hanger bay arranged more or less as a mother picking up hatchlings in its talons. Or prey. It did seem to be nesting, several savaged Na'kuhl hulks were in the area, and several small _T'varo's_ were working tractor beams to gather the remaining hulks together. A small platform was running a plasma feed to one of them, its engines apparently offline for repair. Several worker bees were attending the big warbird as well, replacing plasma-damaged plating.

"Shuttle _Flashfire_ , this is _Sparrowhawk_. The Fleet Admiral is awaiting your arrival, and wanted to check if this was an official visit. Stand by for tractor beam and remote helm," came a voice, deep into the Reman octaves, but pleasant enough.

"Understood, _Sparrowhawk_ ," Kail said, transitioning controls, and smiling a little. "And yes, my being here can be part of the historical record."

"Understood – directing to primary shuttle bay and readying receiving party," said the big ship's traffic control.

* * *

None of the odd pipes Starfleet used for boarding honored guests – the Rihannsu had space travel long before they'd had a chance to develop a wet-navy tradition. Otherwise, commonalities developed, such as the receiving lines of security officers, armed and at attention for guests. Jalel, An'riel's long-serving and occasionally suffering liaison officer from Starfleet, had tried to get them to go for 'bosun's pipes' but she'd put her foot down.

Subcommander Kail stepped off the small shuttle and she returned his salute, as the crew moved smoothly to rest positions. She was pleased how well they were coming together, but gave a lot of the credit to the kinks in the training programs working out. The fleet was finally getting drafts that were useful beyond knowing which end to point a plasma pistol.

In that cheery mood, she moved forward to give a bow of greeting as well. "Subcommander," she said, "It is good to see you again. We welcome your input into dealing with these future renegades."

"Likewise, Admiral," the older man said. He looked vaguely troubled. Understandable – without D'Tan, the Rihannsu could have easily curled up into bitterness as the Na'kuhl, so mad that fragments would destroy their entire species' honor in meaningless temper tantrums.

"Can we head to your private office? I'd like to check your records of their leaders and analysis against our lists," he continued. "Your efforts against their time gateway certainly weakened them immensely, but we want to ensure their efforts aren't having some sort of positive effect for them in the future."

That was a sickening thought. She kept it off her face. "Of course, Subcommander. Please follow me – _Sparrowhawk_ is at your disposal to keep them a footnote."

* * *

The office was snug – and equipped with several blatant scramblers. When someone from intelligence asked for a private office, An'riel did her best to provide. After a brief round of refreshments, Kail got to the point.

"Fleet Admiral, Temporal Defense needed to make certain verifications about you, given the 'revelation' of time travel to the general populace, and its increasing ease of use. We live in fluctuating times," Kail said.

"Understandable," An'riel said. "How can I help?"

"Our world is a paradox," Kail said, "Our 'accepted' and 'true' timeline is nothing of the sort." An'riel nodded at that. "Obviously, this is not something brought under major discussion, but while there is sufficient evidence on your ship and crew – after rigorous analysis." An'riel nodded again. Her previous destroyer was very slowly being examined, practically molecule by molecule. "The likes of Captain Walker we can understand, ships that go through time, scanning and working to correct and prevent incursions while exploring history discretely. There are, however… more subtle measures, hinted about, farther in the future. Individuals of great delicateness."

An'riel sighed, and said, "I must ask to confirm – do you fear one of my crew is some agent working against the Republic's present for some nebulous future prosperity?"

"No, you fear correctly," Kail said, "I don't like this either Admiral, but it has been noted – you have a tremendous talent for being in the right place at the right time, but there are others, equally capable in other strange situations that have shown great skill, determination, and panache. You are rarely skilled at inspiring your crew and dealing with strange situations, but not unique."

"The fleets of the Alliance attract such individuals," An'riel said. "I have met several – some of which are simply at lower ranks because they have not had the Elements guide them to be quite as prominent a location as I at critical moments. Several of whom I would argue are far superior captains and admirals."

"Such a trend is not unique to such a calamitous time in history as our own," Kail said. "I myself happened to be the closest agent on certain times I cannot mention." An'riel nodded. "And that is the question."

"Whether I am, instead of a brave citizen of the Republic, but an agent from some shadowy figure manipulating events for the greater good?" An'riel asked. Her tone was dry, not amused or cold. "I have had such fears before myself, if that helps. In the darker moments, whether some force or the other is manipulating myself. I have only my own hopes that I am answering my conscience and not another's." She swallowed. "May I ask what brought this latest line of questioning?"

"Success against the Na'kuhl fragments attempting disruption versus the situations involving the _Annorax_ ," Kail said grimly. "Given our ability to check time, there's some concern from uptime on the _Annorax_ 's continued absence. Specifically, that you are involved in a conspiracy to hide the weapon for some other purpose – and perhaps its true purpose never worked versus its long-range time portal ability."

"They do this kind of thing?" An'riel asked. "This sort of infiltration?"

"They at least consider it possible," Kail said.

"This is a very ugly business," An'riel said quietly, "This world we are in now."

"The potentials of time travel are more obvious than their pitfalls. There are many who wish themselves gods. No one would wish the Empire's revival or Romulus's destruction, but that was a path strode without time travel, so Temporal Defense follows the path of trying to maintain self-determination, in D'tan's greatest principles," Kail said.

"I honestly have no memory of the _Annorax's_ first mission," An'riel said. "I have been given the opportunity to study parts of the temporal core. I have not met Noye before our period researching incursions on Kyana. He was acerbic, but driven. Or so I thought. I am willing to submit to brain scan readings if it is needed to verify."

"That is not necessary," Kail said, "You are either telling the truth or would certainly have some tool, or the conspirators go, to defeat any technology we possess."

An'riel said wryly, "People think the Vulcans think too much, but I worry for our branch, sometimes."

"We _are_ well-honed for conspiracy, at least any adult," Kail agreed.

"A darker thought occurs – if this is a grand tale of conspiracy, who would benefit? Actions to inspire doubt and spread blame on already isolated groups – with the Na'kuhl participation on New Khitomer certainly leading to examination of a scattered race of a dead star, increasing the reservoir of recruits in the future, and twisting the future away from the openness we prize. Their actions in the present are almost minor – it is obvious the Na'kuhl are so far from their present state they cannot be compared, even in much of the press." An'riel said.

Kail stared briefly. An'riel felt herself flush slightly. "I too, am an adult of our species," she reminded him. "But I have tried my utmost against Noye's actions – the Na'kuhl are simply more straightforward, and I stand by my assessment of rabble. Subcommander, they are as privateers – my engineering staff believes that the equipment is of commercial quality in their originating time. It is well engineered, but relatively poorly assembled, designed for ease of maintenance over output. This has been consistent across raids."

"But yet, it remains highly visible," Kail said. "And your actions, and others, help draw attention away from other actions in these strange crosstime attacks." An'riel felt pensive, and let it show. As had long been noted in Tal Shiar interrogation chambers – and even legitimate intelligence organizations, it is hard to prove a negative.

Kail finally smiled. "Admiral, we are not the sort to try to prove a negative. You have done nothing wrong in our service. If it is to help weight on some strange possibility to make it more probable, all your actions have been to further the Republic, and even Temporal Defense cannot find fault with that." Slightly more grimly, he said, "And of course, you have had plenty of opportunities for disruption."

"So why are you here, Subcommander? If this is some slant to my reports to avoid casting doubt on my aspirations. That could have been delivered over subspace," An'riel said.

"Your aspirations are it – you are now a high-ranking fleet officer. History will remember you for the Iconian War, and as an icon of our people – and forget your earlier actions against the Tal Shiar, and of course, your relationship with our Intelligence offices will be neglected," Kail said. "Walker is one thing – but there are factions from even further in the future we have rumors of, ones who millions or billions of lives of the present are dry statistic in the history book."

"What do you need of me?" An'riel said coolly.

"Your permission, and some of your luck, Elements willing," Kail said. "Your name to be dispersed in certain quarters – a captain and admiral of some competence – who resolutely and _straightforwardly_ dealt with threats to the Republic and the Alliance. And to keep your ears open for certain offers. Will you do so again?"

An'riel took a few moments to think, "Should I tell the crew to act differently, or just to be wary of offers?"

"Continue as you are, the Republic tries not to ask anyone to give up themselves, but keep your eyes open and quiet for the moment. There are forces of shadowy times beyond what contacts Temporal Defense has made with our counterparts. They may be our counterparts, or our adversaries."

"I have no desire to let the future stitch us into a paradox," An'riel said. "Remain on the usual channels?"

"Yes, our office is under Republic Intelligence, and the data stream there is sufficient to bury activity – if anything, they should simply forward your mission reports as normal." Kail stood up, saluting again. "You are not the only one being approached – my counterparts are in agreement, and there are several various bureaus in use. The Na'kuhl may have been unfortunate, or a sacrifice to some plot. Find if our enemy is mad in the heart, or if there is some deeper foe, if at possible."

"I am sick to death of tyrants and the mad," An'riel said. "Elements willing, this is just the heartsick and the latter."

"Do you believe that?" Kail asked, curious.

"Not in this lifetime."

* * *

The prompt read on Temporal Investigations looking in after the Butterfly incident, as a follow-up. An'riel was more interested in discussing the time travel of Midnight and the effects of the closed paradox loop, and discussing the upcoming Agents of Yesterday expansion.


End file.
